


Долго - и очень счастливо

by Landavi



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Amputation, Blood, Fights, Flashbacks, Gen, Pain, Transformation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landavi/pseuds/Landavi
Summary: Некоторое расширение каноничных событий в биографии Джерико Свейна.
Kudos: 5





	Долго - и очень счастливо

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.: иногда в тексте встречается буква ё; это нормально, т.к. весь текст написан на смартфоне и пока не вычитан.

Смерть была долгой и мучительной.

Небо в Ионии отличалось от неба в Ноксусе. Даже если не сравнивать звездные карты, в которых Джерико все равно ничего не понимал, цвет был совсем иной. В Шуриме ночью небо было черным, как смоль, и звёзды - как соль, а в Ионии оно было похоже на покрывало, накинутое на лампу. Как будто что-то подсвечивало его сзади; как будто небо можно было сдернуть и взглянуть, что там раздражающе светило.

Джерико Свейн не собирался умирать под ионийским небом. Не на этой дурацкой войне. Не с этими слабаками, объединенными под словосочетанием "ноксианская армия".

Но он всё-таки умирал, и эта смерть была долгой и мучительной хотя бы потому, что он всеми силами, будто птичьими когтистыми лапами, цеплялся за жизнь. Захотел бы сдохнуть - давно уже сдох бы.

Он закрывал глаза и видел клинки; открывал - видел небо и знахарку, меняющую ему повязки.

Джерико Свейн закрыл глаза. 

_... и клинки танцуют._

_Ни один мускул его лица не дрожит, когда люди, с которыми он не один год ел, спал, соревновался в каких-то глупостях и, чего таить, ухлестывал за одной и той же дамой, вдруг - это важное уточнение - падают замертво. Он не видит их лиц, но знает: завтра их глаза выклюют вороны, больше всех жирующие на войне._

_И клинки танцуют._

_Серебро волос сплетается с серебром лезвий. Он знает толк в воинах; девушка перед ним - не воин. В ее глазах испуг ещё борется с долгом, и он, как учил его когда-то старый Тиверий, берет свой меч под другим углом. Сейчас он сделает удобный выпад, и девка, убившая его соратников, его друзей, поплатится за все._

_Он наполняет свою душу злобой... Нет, он даёт свободу всей той злобе, что копилась столько дней бесконечной ионийской кампании. Он в ярости._

_Может, это и становится ошибкой._

_Он встречает удар рукоятью меча. Удары скользят мимо кожи; его противник - не воин, но тому, как она двигается, позавидует любой ноксианский ассасин. Он бьётся, из груди рвется рык, но он не слышит - ему достаточно не давать ей приблизиться и делать своевременные выпады. Кончик лезвия то и дело проскальзывает мимо шеи; он не хочет ее мучить - он хочет ее убить, снести серебряную голову и посмотреть, как чёртовы клинки падают вслед за безжизненным телом._

_Борьба затягивается. Это не имеет значения. Пот вперемешку с кровью из рассеченного лба заливает глаза, но это не проблема - он чувствует ее глубже, чем позволяет зрение._

_Он улыбается; он любуется._

_И клинки танцуют._

_Вдруг лезвия собираются вокруг его плеча, одновременно вонзаясь сразу с четырех углов. Он пытается вырваться, но прежде, чем осознает всю боль ранения, рука взлетает в воздух - отдельно от него самого._

_Тогда он замечает, что колено больше не слушается его; падая, он слышит победоносный вопль - тот, который готовил для себя. Он не может подняться. Молодой гвардеец подскакивает как будто из ниоткуда и хватает его, унося подальше от Пласидиума и позорного поражения. Гвардеец бежит, и от этих скачков его голова постоянно болтается туда-сюда._

_А клинки танцуют._

Свейн перевернулся на правый бок. Краем уха он услышал: «Если не прижечь...». Неподалеку от лагеря сидела ворона. Она смотрела ему в глаза.

Пожалуй, у него ещё есть немного сил. Он готов умереть не сегодня.

Дарквилл разжаловал его, лишил всех званий и заслуг, но даже он, могущественный правитель разваливающейся империи, не мог лишить его крови. Свейны - старое аристократическое семейство; с этим пока что считались.

Наверное, только это помогло ему пройти на самый нижний уровень - туда, куда уже давно не ступала нога человека. Джерико договорился со стражниками - один был молодой и глупый, вторая когда-то воевала с ним, поэтому надавила на нужные места (на уважение к титулу и почки), и его пропустили. Чем ниже он спускался в подземелье, тем холоднее становилось. Джерико Свейн надеялся найти что-то, что искала «Черная Роза», но перед ним не было ничего, кроме беспросветной тьмы. Он, конечно, был вооружен и мог отразить атаку, но с тех пор, как он лишился руки и сильно хромал, воин из него был так себе.

Впереди показалась дверь. Он подошёл, положил ладонь на каменную ручку - и та без усилий отворилась.

Будто бы ждала.

Но каково же было разочарование Свейна, когда он увидел всего-навсего развалины. Разбитые щиты, сломанные копья, битые мозаики и стершиеся фрески - не за этим он сюда шел. Если «Черная Роза» искала мусорку, то могла бы отправиться на любую свалку!

Он пнул здоровой ногой камень. Эхо разошлось вглубь зала.

\- Дерьмо, - сказал он негромко. Голос волной эха пронесся вперёд.

\- Думал, что будет что-то другое? - спросил его Некто. Рука Джерико инстинктивно легла на рукоять меча, но вокруг никого не было. У этого голоса не было эха.

\- Думаешь, ты достаточно сильный? - снова спросил Некто. Свейн явно различил насмешку.

\- Думаю, что ты, кем бы ты ни был, ждал не приятного собеседника, - ответил он, все ещё готовый и напасть, и отразить атаку. Напряжение нарастало с каждой секундой, и выдерживать его было так же тяжело, как груз давящих стен, как потолок, держащий на себе всю столицу.

\- Зачем тебе Бастион?

\- Чтобы он не достался ей.

\- Кому?

\- Ты знаешь.

Некто рассмеялся. Его смех был настолько громким, что Свейн поднес палец к уху, ожидая почувствовать горячую кровь и наступающую глухоту, но ничего не случилось.

\- Я принимаю твою волю.

Джерико закричал. Наверное, это был вопль, полный самых разных чувств - боли, торжества, радости... но торжества больше.

На плечо ему села ворона. Джерико коснулся ее пальцем - красным, когтистым, как птичья лапа. Вместо того, чтобы упорхнуть, ворона его клюнула, мол, не позволяй себе слишком многого, человек.

Джерико Свейн улыбнулся. Пожалуй, у него ещё есть немного сил. Пожалуй, Борам Дарквилл засиделся на своем месте, и пора показать ему, каким красивым может быть ноксианское кладбище.

Джерико Свейн был совершенно точно готов жить ещё долго - и очень, очень счастливо.


End file.
